<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bitch and the Asshole: A Love Story by Triskel_Samulet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989474">The Bitch and the Asshole: A Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet'>Triskel_Samulet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Endgame Jackson/Stiles, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Jackson Whittmore's parents are not good parents, Jackson thinks he's straight, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had the first words their soulmate would say to them printed somewhere on their body. Some people had nice, common words like Scott's "Do you have a pen I could borrow?"</p><p>Stiles, though, was stuck with "When will you stop being a bitch?" Yup, his soulmate was going to hate him right off the bat. Fate sucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm not the bitch, Fate is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! This started out as an idea for a one shot and and I thought I'd make it two chapters, but then I realized the characters needed more time to let the events play out so I have no clue how long that will be.</p><p>Thank you for reading! If you like it please leave kudos and/or comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When will you stop being a bitch?</span>
  </em>
  <span> These were the words written across Stiles’ ribcage. These are the very first words his soulmate will say to him. While he knew he could be pretty bitchy at times, he couldn’t imagine a scenario where someone would say that simply upon meeting him. It’s because of these words he never went shirtless. The lacrosse team and even Scott have never seen his words. They just hurt too much. The only people who have seen his words are his parents and only one of them is still living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered growing up and finally being able to read his words and not understanding their meaning. His parents exchanged nervous looks whenever he brought it up, not wanting to explain to a child how much his soulmate would hate him upon meeting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after practice and he had managed to wait until everyone else was gone, just like always, so he could shower and change with some privacy. However, when he got to the showers he saw none other than Jackson Whittemore, captain of the lacrosse team and his nemesis was changing in there. They had gone to different elementary schools, so they didn’t meet until middle school, where Stiles declared his love for Lydia Martin right after Jackson had asked her out. The two exchanged glares before Jackson was pushing Stiles out of his way (totally unnecessarily).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles took off his jersey and started the shower and tried to turn his mind on happier things. He and Scott were going to hang out and do homework together and play video games, which reminded him that Scott was probably still waiting for him in the hall. He quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He was so lucky that Scott never questioned his weirdness when it came to his soul mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he exited the locker room, Scott was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell was Jackson still in there?” Scott asked, “Did he do anything to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiled. Good old Scott, always concerned for his well being, “Just shoved past me like usual. You know we prefer to just pretend the other doesn’t exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the school and got into Stiles’ jeep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Scott exclaimed, “I almost forgot to tell you. I overheard my mom talking about going on a date tonight, but when I asked her what she was going to be doing she said working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, a secret date?!” Stiles asked, “But the only person she would hide from you would be my dad!” Realization dawned on Stiles, “My dad isn’t working but won’t be home tonight either! Oh my god they’re dating! Finally!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles and Scott exchanged a high five. They have been waiting for this day since middle school. Since Stiles’ mom died and Scott’s dad abandoned them, their parents were left soulmateless, however the boys knew their parents were perfect for each other. They were finally going to be real life brothers!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we can’t let them know we know.” Stiles insisted, “If we pressure them they’ll break up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Scott agreed, “I’m just so excited it’s finally happening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the Stilinski residence just in time to see Noah in a nice suit headed out for the evening</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you all fancy?” Stiles asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just boring town hall meetings.” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have to go in uniform for that?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, hoping his dad would take the bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for today’s meeting. I’ll see you later tonight, kid. Scott, keep this one in line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smirked at Stiles, “Always, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two went inside and started on homework. They knew if they pulled out the video games first then nothing would get done. They ended up ordering pizza when they were done and then hung out until the sheriff got home around ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Scott left, Stiles turned to his father, “You’ve been gone a long time, Pops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah glared at his son, “The meeting went long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look way too happy for it to have been a long meeting.” Stiles started walking up stairs, “I’m happy for you!” He called down, and he really was. His dad was getting a second chance at love. He knew he didn’t have any chance at love, so the fact that his dad found it again was amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it made him think that if his soulmate really did hate him, he could find love with someone else just like Melissa did after her soulmate left her. If he couldn’t have love with his soulmate, he could still find it. There was hope.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day at school his world was turned upside down. There was a new girl named Allison. She was in their grade and was pretty cute and had a disney princess sort of energy about her, but in a way that was also deadly. When she first arrived, Lydia, the goddess herself, took Allison under her wing and that solidified her as off limits to Scott and Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, well, that was the case until their first class together. Allison turned to Scott and asked, “Do you have a pen I could borrow?” And he responded with, “Are you my soulmate?” And now Scott found his other half and the two of them were now welcome at the popular table. It was nice that no one was kicking him out. They all knew he and Scott were a package deal, but it was weird because Scott and Allison were all wrapped up in each other and Stiles was stuck talking to Lydia and Danny while Jackson just glared him down with a possessive arm around Lydia (jeeze, you make a declaration of love </span>
  <em>
    <span>one time</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even really have a crush on Lydia anymore (after he discovered that while the female form was still totally amazing, the male form was also amazing… maybe a little moreso) she was still super intimidating. Danny, though, was easy to talk to and they hit it off right away, which made Jackson glare more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m throwing a party this Saturday. It would be great if you could come.” Danny smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. That sounds fun.” Stiles was shocked that one day at this table and he was already being invited to parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Here, give me your number and I’ll text you the details.” He handed Stiles his phone and he typed in his name and number before handing it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and Stiles looked over at Scott and realized he missed that whole interaction due to being lost in Allison’s eyes or whatever. He just grabbed his friend’s shoulder and reminded him that they all had to go to class now. Scott was probably going to end up failing this year due to the distraction that was now before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he knew soulmates existed, he hadn’t known that love at first sight was a thing. Even if Stiles’ soulmate didn’t turn out to be an asshole, he would take the time to get to know him or her before jumping to this gooey, love sick stage. At the same time, he couldn’t blame Scott. Allison was beautiful and seemed kind as well. He kind of hit the jackpot in the soulmate lottery. Stiles on the other hand doubted that was the case for him. Stiles tried to shake those thoughts from his head and moved on with the rest of his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week went about the same, he would drive Scott to school where his friend would get wrapped up in his soulmate, he would spend time with Danny and Lydia, which pissed Jackson off (and wasn’t that a nice  bonus?). He would attend lacrosse practice where he would change and shower in a way that no one could see his soul mark, and then go home to study and do homework either alone, with Scott, or with Scott and Allison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Saturday arrived and Stiles was staring at his closet. He had no clothes that said “cool kid party.” He wanted to be able to fit in, so he did the only thing he could think of and texted Allison to help. Within one week she took Scott from zero to hero. They went to the mall together and Scott actually had </span>
  <em>
    <span>style</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. He also got a haircut so it wasn’t just a mop on his head anymore. He knew she would be able to do the same for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a response that said, “The cavalry’s coming.” And he prepared himself for his She’s All That moment. However, when he opened the door it wasn’t Allison standing there, but Lydia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?” He asked as he let her into his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison said you need fashion advice and she’s busy with her boy toy.” She said, “Let’s see what we’re dealing with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showed her to his room where it looked like the closet had exploded. His clothes were strewn everywhere from when he was trying this alone. Lydia didn’t seem bothered, though, as she picked through the clothes trying to find something suitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to find a pair of black skinny jeans in his drawer that he didn’t even remember owning and a red t-shirt that said it was a size smaller than he wore (why did he own this stuff?).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it on.” Lydia commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will after you leave.” She raised an eyebrow at him that said she wasn’t going to do that, “I don’t even change in front of people in the locker room.” If possible her face got even sterner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes and turned his back to Lydia as he changed. She, however, was not having it and moved while he was changing, but Stiles didn’t notice that until he heard a small gasp. He looked at her and saw she was looking right at his soul mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles…” She started but couldn’t find the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve learned to live with it.” He pulled the red shirt on to cover it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked at her again and could see concern in her eyes before she pulled him into a big hug. He would have exploded with happiness if this were happening in middle school, but now he just felt empty. She’s only giving him this hug because she pities him and that hurts almost as much as his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not a bitch, Stiles.” She said, “And if he were to meet you tonight he’d call you a hot piece of ass.” She punctuated it with a smack to his ass and that made Stiles smile. It wasn’t pity like he originally thought, it was friendship. He was actually friends with Lydia Martin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lydia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a soft smile before her face hardened again and she said, “Now let’s work on that hair.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night Stiles pulled up to Danny’s house. He checked to see if Scott needed a ride, but never got a response, so he was probably still with Allison. There was about a 50/50 chance they would even show up at all, but for once it didn’t matter if Stiles had Scott by his side because he had two new friends now who would already be inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person he saw when he got inside was Jackson who just shoved past him on his way to the dance floor that had been formed in the living room. Stiles made his way to the kitchen so he could grab himself a drink. If there were alcoholic beverages he was going to have one now and have soft drinks for the rest of the night so he would be able to drive home later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny was in the kitchen talking to some other guys from the lacrosse team. “Hey, Stiles! You made it!” He shouted over the music, “You look great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! Lydia helped!” Stiles shouted back, “You look great, too!” And he really did. Danny was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight, dark grey henley that made his muscles pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to start a conversation, but it was hard over the music and people kept coming into the kitchen and interrupting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go upstairs!” Danny suggested. Stiles nodded and followed him up the stairs. When they passed through the living room Stiles could see Jackson with Lydia in the corner. When they caught each other’s eyes, Stiles looked away. There was something heavy in his look this time and Stiles didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his focus back on Danny as they reached the top of the stairs and entered his room. It looked freshly cleaned. There were movie posters on the walls and there was a bookshelf filled mostly with what looked like coding books, but there were also some of Stiles’ favorites like the Eragon series and Lord of the Rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love these books.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me two. I love the element of the hero’s journey and all the magic.” Danny commented, “I also find it interesting that the soulmates in these books keep denying the bond and their love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well sometimes soulmates aren’t all they’re cracked up to be.” Stiles mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the first thing you said to me?” Danny asked. Stiles gave him a confused look before he continued, “You said, ‘Oh my god you’re hot.’” Danny lifted the sleeve of his shirt to reveal those same words written on his forearm, “It’s not everyday that these words are said as first words. I tried talking to you after that, but you always brushed me off. I convinced myself you were acting like one of the characters in these books and just ignoring it for some reason. Then I remembered that wasn’t the first time I spoke to you. It was lacrosse tryouts freshman year. I said ‘good luck’ to you, but you didn’t respond. I thought maybe you were desensitized to the words by this point or maybe since we had already known each other you didn’t realize those were my first words to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles could feel his chest tighten. All these years Danny thought they were soulmates. God, he wished Danny was his soulmate and his words were ‘good luck.’ Nothing would make him happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Danny.” Stiles finally said, hating the way it made Danny’s face fall, “Those aren’t my words. I wish they were, I really, really do.” Stiles could feel tears coming. He tried to hold them back, but realized he couldn’t. Danny had waited years for him, meanwhile Stiles real soulmate thought he was a bitch. Why couldn’t he have Danny? Why would fate hurt both of them this way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Stiles said again before running out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried heading for the door but ended up running into something solid. Before he could see what it was, he heard a familiar voice say, “When will you stop being a bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles saw red. Now was not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you stop being an asshole?” He bit back as he looked up at Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when he saw (and felt) Jackson go rigid did Stiles realize these were the first words they had said </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This can’t be happening.” Stiles gasped before he ran out to his car with the shouts of both Jackson and Danny echoing behind him. How could fate be so cruel? He could have had Danny, he almost had Danny. Instead he gets stuck with a guy who hates his guts just because they were interested in the same girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got home he turned off his phone, curled up in bed, and cried himself to sleep. At least tomorrow he didn’t have to deal with anyone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm not an Asshole, Fate Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When will you stop being such an asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jackson was plagued his entire life with those words printed on his right butt cheek. That’s right, the word asshole was about as close to his asshole as it could get. The irony was not lost on him. Overall, he hated the idea of soulmates. He wanted to decide for himself who he belonged with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In junior high he asked out Lydia who is still his girlfriend four years later. He loved Lydia even though she wasn’t his soulmate. They never told each other their words, but knew they weren’t soulmates. He hated the idea that someone could come by and say something to Lydia that would make her leave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than his parents, no one had seen his soul mark and he wanted to keep it that way. In the locker room showers he angled himself so no one could sneak a peek. He’d rather the guys see his junk than see the awful words his supposed soulmate would one day say to him. He had noticed Stilinski did something similar, making sure everyone was gone before he showered. Knowing how spaztic he was it wouldn’t be surprising if he had terrible words as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson shoved his way past Stiles on his way out. That night Lydia had mandatory family time and Danny said he needed to focus on his homework if he wanted to throw the party on Saturday, so Jackson went home to an empty house. His parents were away on a business trip, not like they were ever really around when they were home either. Jackson threw in a pizza and settled in for a boring night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next week at school, however, was anything but boring. Lydia befriended the new girl who happened to be soulmates with Stilinski’s best friend, so they were joining them for lunch, not. Lydia and Danny loved it for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson had seen the way Danny had looked at Stiles over the years and knew his friend was pinning for the guy, but he never understood why. Now that Stiles was at their table, he could see hope in Danny’s eyes. He had never liked Stilinski, but he would play nice if he and Danny started dating, but if Stiles broke Danny’s heart things would get a lot worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the week progressed he could see Danny falling harder and harder. When Saturday came, Jackson went to Danny’s house early to help him set up. They were moving the living room furniture against the wall when Jackson brought up his concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get where you’re coming from, Jacks,” Danny responded, “But I think he’s my soulmate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson was taken aback. Danny had never once mentioned to him that he thought he had met his soulmate, “What the hell, man! When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seventh grade he said my words and in ninth grade I spoke to him for the first time, but we had known each other for two years and all I said was ‘good luck’ so I don’t think he noticed. I’m going to talk to him about it tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think a party is the place to say, ‘I think we’re soulmates?’” Jackson was dubious about the whole thing. With how Stiles acted in the locker room there was no way his words were </span>
  <em>
    <span>good luck</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Danny was determined, so he had to figure this out himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People started showing up and music was blasting and he tried to lose himself in it. Lydia showed up fashionably late and the two of them made their way to the dance floor. He could tell she was just as distracted as he was, but he couldn’t pinpoint what was consuming her thoughts. He pulled her into a corner of the room to try and talk out what was going on, but then he saw Stilinski following Danny upstairs. He caught Stiles eye and tried to give him the shovel talk with just his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson? What’s wrong?” Lydia asked, bringing him back to the conversation at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’ll just have to make sure Danny has ice cream later.” Lydia gave him a weird look before stating she was going to go get a drink, but really he thought she just wanted to get away from the weird attitude he had that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson moved over to the stairs, debating if he should go up and interrupt them, but suddenly someone was running down the stairs and collided with Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw a familiar head of hair he said, “When will you stop being a bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you stop being an asshole?” Stiles bit back and Jackson went rigid. His words. Stiles just said his words and based on Stiles expression he just said his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. His soulmate was a guy? His soulmate was Stilinski? But Danny thought Stiles was his! Had thought that for years! He couldn’t betray Danny like that. And besides, Jackson wasn’t gay! He had never thought of a guy that way, not even a celebrity!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it Danny was running down the stairs after Stiles and Stiles was making a mad dash for his jeep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles!” His call overlapped with Danny’s. He knew they would all need to talk this mess out together, but they couldn’t do that at this party or when Stiles was running away. Both Danny and Jackson ended up standing a little lost on the front lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my soulmate.” Danny finally said, “He seemed so hurt when I asked him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jackson responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s where Lydia found them, “What are you guys doing out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles-” Danny started, but he was too heartbroken to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said something to Stiles.” Jackson didn’t want to say more. He didn’t want to admit that the guy Danny was head over heels for was destined to be with his straight best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia’s face was pinched with confusion before her eyes widened, “You freaking asshole!” She shouted, shocking both of the boys, “He has had to deal with those words his entire life! Do you have any idea what he went through because of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the emotional stress, but he shouted, “Yeah I do!” as he pulled down his pants and showed the two his words. He pulled them back up before storming over to his car, not looking back to see what their reactions to that revelation were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up back in his empty mansion with nothing but his own thoughts. He found a pint of ice cream in the freezer and curled up under a blanket to drown his sorrows. Why would fate give him a soulmate he wasn’t attracted to? It wasn’t fair. Allison and Scott couldn’t get enough of each other and yet, since meeting, Jackson and Stiles had wanted nothing to do with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that he wasn’t going to have that much time to wallow. Tomorrow either Lydia or Danny would show up demanding answers, but he honestly didn’t know what to tell them. He didn’t want to actually hurt Stiles, but he also knew they couldn’t have a relationship together since Jackson didn’t swing that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was one of those rare platonic soulmate things and so they would be free to date and marry who they wanted. That wouldn’t be too bad. He could see them being friends if they just got over themselves; it could work. Then Danny could still have his dream guy and Jackson could be with his dream girl. Heck, who’s to say that Stiles isn’t Danny’s soulmate. He said the words (and they were weird first words).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would all work out in the end. It just had to because if it didn’t, this would be the end of life as he knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning found Jackson sprawled across the couch with half a pint of ice cream spilled and melted on the coffee table. That was going to be a pain to clean up. He was awoken by the sound of someone letting themselves in. It was too early for his parents to be home from their trip and Lydia would not have been so gentle about her entrance, so it must be Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planning on ambushing me?” Jackson asked as he started getting cleaning supplies for the ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just didn’t want to startle you awake.” Danny had a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Jackson said, “I truly am. You deserve happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I guess that happiness won’t be with Stiles.” Danny responded. He looked so empty, so defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says it can’t be?” Jackson asked. Danny’s head whipped over to Jackson, a look of pure shock on his face, “I mean, I’m not gay, and he’s a dude, so maybe we’re meant to be platonic soulmates. He said your words. If he’s willing to give it a shot, I say go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really mean that, Jacks.” Hope was beginning to return and Jackson knew he was doing the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally. I’ll even stop being an asshole to him for you.” Danny attacked him with a big hug that made Jackson smile. There were few people, if any, who meant more to him than Danny, so being able to give him this was the best thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they moved away from the embrace, Jackson exclaimed, “What are you doing sitting around here, for? Go get your man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shot up and ran to the front door, shouting a quick thank you before leaving. Jackson smiled to himself. Yeah, he was definitely doing the right thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Curly Fries and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! I know I've been updating a lot recently, but that's going to change going into next week. I've been unemployed for a long time, but I start training at my new job on Sunday! I won't forget my fics, but updating won't be an everyday thing.</p><p>Also, like always, if you like my fic please give kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Stiles woke up, there was someone in bed with him. Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>with him</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. He was lying down under the covers and this person was sitting on top of them with their back against the headboard. He turned around and saw that the person in his bed was none other than Lydia Martin. On any other occasion this would have been a dream come true, but after the events of last night he just wanted to be left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his pillow over his head and mumbled, “Get out, Lydia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his pillow and threw it to the other side of the room, “Get up. We’re going to that diner you’re always raving about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles eyed her suspiciously, “Is Jackson going to be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that dumb.” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re paying.” He got up and started getting dressed. He didn’t bother to shower. Today was his one day to wallow, so she’d have to deal with a mildly stinky Stiles since she was the one insisting he even get out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Lydia allowed him to go unshowered, she did insist he brush his teeth. After that she herded him into her car and drove to the diner. He groaned when he realized it was too early for the lunch menu and therefore couldn’t get his favorite curly fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia excused herself to use the bathroom, but he suspected she had a word with the cook because when their food arrived he had a whole plate of curly fries. He raised an eyebrow at her, but knew better than to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson showed Danny and me his mark last night.” Lydia broached the elephant in the room and Stiles couldn’t help but feel ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m not the only one with horrible words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia nodded, “His are on his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that… actually made him laugh, “So he’s lived his whole life with the word asshole on his ass? That’s gold!” Lydia was laughing, too, which made him feel better about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally calmed down he asked, “What does this mean for you and Jackson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That all depends on what you two decide to do.” She gave him a very serious look that somehow still conveyed she cared, “Jackson and I knew we weren’t each other’s soulmates. It was going to end eventually. You are both my friends, so there are no hard feelings. The real question is what this means for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Jackson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grimaced, “He hates me. He’s hated me for four years and that won’t change overnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia gave him a calculating look, “You said he hates you, but not that you hate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grimaced again, “I never had an issue with him except that he never liked me and went out of his way to show it. I guess at worst I was indifferent to him? When I was just figuring out I was bisexual I had some dreams of him hate fucking me in the locker room, so I guess I’m attracted to him.” He shrugged, not sure what else to say on the topic. He hadn’t even told Scott any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your continued pursuit of me…” Lydia prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was more to get him riled than to get your attention.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess he’s the only one who needs to get his head out of his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Lydia’s phone started ringing. She picked it up, looked at the contact, and answered it, “How is he doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who ever was on the other end said something that made Lydia’s eyebrows pinch, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea… Are you sure that’s what he said?... Alright, we’re just about done here so I’ll bring him back… Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia looked like she had just eaten a sour lemon and Stiles knew this had something to do with him. She quickly put a smile back on, layed down enough cash to cover their meals and the tip, and then dragged Stiles out of the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled up to his house, Stiles saw a car sitting out front and a figure sitting on the front step. He had a brief hope it would be Jackson coming over to figure out the whole soulmate thing, but it ended up being Danny. He figured that made sense, since a lot happened between the two of them last night as well and they should talk through everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” Lydia said, “And follow your heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles was unsure of what that meant, but he got out of the car and made his way over to Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles! Hi.” The jock smiled at Stiles as he stood to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Danny. Wanna come inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, yeah.” Stiles unlocked the door and Danny followed him inside. Then ended up sitting on opposite sides of the couch; Stiles facing Danny, but Danny was looking straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um… What’s up?” Stiles tried. He didn’t know what to do after someone declares their love and then you run into the arms of your soulmate who hates you. No one has really covered this area before so they were kind of flying blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was just over at Jackson’s. Just checking in on him after everything that happened last night…” He could tell Danny was struggling with what he needed to say, so for once Stiles stayed quiet, “He thinks you guys are probably platonic soulmates, since he’s straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded. He figured Jackson would say something like this, but he wanted that conversation with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he wanted to talk to Danny about </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> soul mark. Everything was just such a mess right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also has this weird idea that you might actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> my soulmate and that we owe it to each other to figure that out. I would be willing to try, if you are.” With this, he finally looked over at Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so Jackson thinks you and I should date?” Danny nodded, “But someone else is going to walk up to you and be taken aback by how hot you are. That person is your soulmate, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles was trying to wrap his head around this. It was all too much, too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also a chance no one will.” Danny stated, and that was true. Some people never met their soulmate or they both had such common words that they missed each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a no,” Stiles started, “But I need to talk things out with Jackson first. Make sure we’re on the same page.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nodded, “You’re right. Call me when you’ve decided?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Stiles smiled. They both got up and Stiles walked Danny to the door and they exchanged a hug. Once Stiles was alone, he realized the only way he was going to get Jackson to talk to him about any of this would be to ambush him, and to do it sooner rather than later. He really hated how his day of quiet wallowing turned into another emotional roller coaster.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shambles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you like this latest chapter. As I said in the comments of the last chapter, Jackson is not cooperating with me for this story, so updates may take even longer. But don't fear, I will finish every story I start.</p><p>If you like it please leave comments and/or kudos to let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson was relieved when Danny left. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy spending time with his friend, it was just that the last forty-eight hours had been exhausting. He was glad he could do something that would make them all happy.</p><p>He grabbed his phone and walked to the home gym and connected it to the bluetooth speaker. Eye of the Tiger started playing as he started running on the treadmill. He loved running, it was a way he could just get lost in himself and whatever music he was listening to. It was peaceful and it was the only time he didn’t feel lonely when he was home alone.</p><p>This time, however, his thoughts drifted towards Stiles. He had never really given the other boy much thought, but thinking about it now, he had always noticed Stiles. There was a certain energy he brought to a room that couldn’t be ignored. He was knowledgeable on a variety of subjects, all you had to do was actually listen to his seemingly random ramblings to know just how smart Stiles was.</p><p>He was also decently attractive for a guy. He wasn’t muscular like he was, but he had nice eyes and Jackson liked the way his moles stood out against his pale skin.</p><p>Jackson shook his head. That was a weird place to go. He should be focused on what he was going to say to Lydia. They knew that once their soulmates came along it was going to be over between them, but this wasn’t a normal situation. He didn’t want to leave her for Stiles. Hell, now that she knew what his soul mark said and where it was he was open to getting more physical in their relationship. He just hoped she was on the same page.</p><p>The song changed to Welcome to the Jungle and Jackson closed his eyes and lost himself in the music and the rhythm of the treadmill; all his thoughts and worries left his mind. That was until someone abruptly stopped the treadmill.</p><p>He opened his eyes and found Lydia standing in front of him looking more pissed than he had ever seen her.</p><p>“Lydia, hello. Nice to see you.” He tried smiling, but her scowl only deepened, “You look so beautiful today. Did you do something different with your hair?”</p><p>This was bad, very bad. Not even a compliment was able to bring her down to a simple furrowed brow.</p><p>“How could you?” She asked. This took Jackson by surprise because he couldn’t remember doing anything abhorrent to her recently. “How could you encourage Danny to go out with your soulmate? You didn’t even talk to Stiles first!”</p><p>“Well, I’m not gay and I’m dating you. Stiles should get to be happy, too.” Lydia looked at him as if he had grown two heads.</p><p>“You found your soulmate and you think we’re still together?” She yelled, “You should be with Stiles!”</p><p>“What part of ‘I’m not gay’ don’t you understand!”</p><p>“But you are!” She screamed before calming herself down, “When we went to go see that superhero movie, you talked about Chris Evans’ ass way more than I did. I also know that you and Danny experimented a little before we started going out. It’s okay.”</p><p>He knew she was aiming for comforting, but instead Jackson just felt sick. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten that ice cream last night. Or maybe he shouldn’t have had so many beers.</p><p>“You are so off the mark here and so out of line.” Jackson seethed, “I don’t know what you thought you would accomplish coming over here like this.”</p><p>“Well, I’m accomplishing one thing,” She started, “Your soulmate is going to have a wonderful boyfriend and you are single. Goodbye, Jackson.”</p><p>She walked out silently and she left a heavy weight in her wake. He couldn’t believe this. Lydia actually broke up with him, and because of what? A platonic soul bond? This was ridiculous.</p><p>Jackson decided to take a shower to wash off the sweat from the exercise as well as to try and cool down after that argument.</p><p>When he got out of the shower, he could hear someone ringing the doorbell incessantly. Jackson rolled his eyes as he tied a towel around his waist. Seriously, Danny and Lydia had already been over to gripe at him, who else would be coming over?</p><p>“What?” He asked harshly before even seeing who it was at the door. It turned out to be none other than his supposed other half, Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>“Um, hi.” He stated, “Sorry, it seems I caught you at a bad time… I just wanted to talk through some things with you… some things you seem to have already talked to Danny about?”</p><p>Jackson rolled his eyes and jerked his head in a ‘come in’ gesture and walked inside. This was going to be a brief conversation, so he didn’t bother going upstairs to put clothes on. He could see a pink tinge on Stiles’ cheeks as a result and Jackson had to admit, it was a good look for him.</p><p>“Look, I know what you’re going to ask,” Jackson started, “We are soulmates, but I’m not gay. Therefore, the logical conclusion is that we are platonic soulmates. They are rare, but not unheard of. And if there is nothing romantic or sexual between us, who am I to stand in the way of yours and Danny’s happiness?”</p><p>“How do you know you aren’t gay?” The question caught him off guard. How did he know? Wasn’t it obvious? He was like the poster child for a hetersexual man!</p><p>“Well, I’ve only ever shown interest in women.” He said, “I’ve been dating Lydia for four years.”</p><p>“Yeah, but have you kissed a guy?”</p><p>Jackson sputtered. No one knew about the time he and Danny made out in middle school… Well no one other than Lydia apparently.</p><p>He must have taken too long to answer because the next thing he knew Stiles’ mouth was on his. Once Jackson got his bearings, he pushed the other boy away.</p><p>“I’m not gay, Stiles.” Jackson insisted, although at this point he didn’t know if he was more trying to convince Stiles or himself.</p><p>Stiles gave him a look that could only be interpreted as pity before he said, “Alright. Then I’ll let Danny know we’re on for that date. I’ll see you around.”</p><p>The heaviness that Stiles left weighed down even heavier than the one left by Lydia not even an hour ago. Twenty-four hours ago his life was perfect, but now all that was left were shambles of his perfectly crafted persona.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Highs and Lows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did anyone order more angst?</p><p>If you like it please leave comments and kudos! I love hearing from y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles got back to his jeep and drove a little ways away before he parked and let all his emotions out. He screamed and beat the steering wheel. He didn’t even know why he was so upset. This was the most Jackson fucking Whittemore thing Jackson could have done. It’s par for the course. And now Stiles was free to date Danny.</p><p>It’s not even like he had been living under the illusion that his soulmate would somehow admit he was wrong and they would ride off into the sunset together. No, this was almost exactly what he had expected, but it still hurt.</p><p>Stiles knew if he went to Danny now it would just hurt everyone in the long run. He deserved better than to be just some rebound, so Stiles decided to go home and wallow for the rest of the day and tomorrow he and Danny would sit down and talk through everything and see if they really were ready to date.</p><p>When he got home he called Scott to see if they could hang out either to take his mind off everything or talk it all through, but his call went straight to voicemail. Must be with Allison, then. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Allison and is so excited Scott found his soulmate, but it seemed like Scott had no time for him anymore and it just added to his current emotional torment.</p><p>He decided there was only one thing he could do. He started his car again and drove over to the McCall house. Melissa answered the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Stiles. Scott isn’t here right now.” She said.</p><p>“Actually, I’m here to talk to you.”</p><p>Melissa left the door open and walked to the kitchen. Stiles followed, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Is this a hot chocolate kind of problem?” She asked.</p><p>“Definitely yes.” He responded.</p><p>Melissa heated up the milk and put the powder into two mugs before pouring in the hot milk and stirring it up.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” She asked.</p><p>He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to catch her up in the last twenty four hours, “I met my soulmate.” After that he explained everything that happened between him, Jackson, and Danny. Melissa just stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.</p><p>“So I guess why I’m here is, how do you move on from your soulmate even when he’s the biggest jerk on the planet?” He asked. He knew his situation with Jackson was nothing like what she went through with Rafael. He was an abusive drunk and Jackson is just an asshole, but it still hurt so bad to be rejected by his soulmate.</p><p>“It’s not easy,” She started, “It took me years to get over Rafael. I only just recently started dating again. But that was after we had had a long relationship. We got married. Yes, you’ve known Jackson for a long time, but you never had a relationship. Right now you’re feeling the sting because he is your soulmate, but you never wanted to be with Jackson. From what you told me about Danny, you two have real feelings for each other. Pursue that and you’ll be a lot happier.”</p><p>Stiles smiled and got up to give her a big hug, “Thanks, Mama McCall.”</p><p>“Anytime, Stiles.” She said, returning the hug and the smile. He was so happy that she and his dad were finally getting together. It’d be nice to actually have a mom again, even though Melissa had been filling that void for years.</p><p>After that, Stiles went home in a much better mood. He made himself some lunch and did homework for the rest of the week. He ended up going to bed with a smile on his face, which he hadn’t thought would be possible when he woke up that morning.</p><p> </p><p>When Stiles got to school on Monday morning the first thing he did was seek out Danny. Stiles found him talking to some other lacrosse players. He stopped and had to give himself a mental pep talk. He knew Danny was into him, but he still couldn’t get over the thought that they were in completely different social spheres.</p><p>Danny looked over and his face broke out into a huge smile. He excused himself for the other guys and made his way over to Stiles.</p><p>“Hey, how are you doing?” Danny asked.</p><p>“I’m doing great,” Stiles beamed at him, “Really great.” </p><p>He decided to just go for it, so he leaned in and kissed Danny. The other teen responded instantly and, while Stiles had no other kisses to compare it to, it was the best kiss ever.</p><p>“So I guess that’s a yes to the date?” Danny asked when they finally broke apart.</p><p>Stiles laughed and nodded, “Yeah, that’s a yes.”</p><p>The two of them had first period together, so they walked there together hand in hand. Stiles felt better than he had in a long time. It was so nice having someone’s undivided attention. He knew this wasn’t going to be what the relationship was going to be like all the time. The honeymoon phase would end, they would have their fights, and Danny might even meet his soulmate and leave Stiles. But right now…. Right now it was perfect.</p><p>At lunch Lydia commented on how they were almost as nauseating as Scott and Allison. He would be offended, but he was too busy enjoying the perks of Danny’s… well Danny’s everything.</p><p>One thing he did notice during lunch was the lack of Jackson. Lydia said it was because the two of them had broken up, but Stiles wasn’t so sure that was the case. Either way, he pushed those thoughts to the side. Jackson didn’t care about him, so why should he be concerned about how Jackson was feeling about his new relationship?</p><p> </p><p>Jackson wasn’t sulking. Really, he wasn’t. He just wanted to enjoy the fresh air while he could before he had to be back inside for classes. It had nothing to do with the make out session he witnessed before class started.</p><p>He had just been feeling off all day. A stomach bug or something. So logically he needed the fresh air to try and get better.</p><p>It wasn’t better the next day or the next week, but he learned how to live with it. He returned to the lunch table and Stiles and Danny slowly became less entwined with each other. They were still clearly a couple, but just not as wrapped up in one another.</p><p>At the end of sophomore year, Danny and Stiles had their first fight. Jackson had no clue what it was even about. All he knew was Danny showed up at his house sobbing and they ended up eating ice cream together and watching bad rom coms. It seemed to work because by the end of the week they had made up.</p><p>Junior year Danny showed up panicking because he wanted to have sex with Stiles, but didn’t want to presure him into it. Jackson ended up throwing him a bottle of lube and some condoms and told him to just go for it. Based on the smiles on both of their faces on Monday, Danny had taken his advice.</p><p>The next day Jackson hit on some girl at their school (Hannah? Heather?) and ended up hooking up with her in the janitor’s closet. That’s how he lost his virginity, not like he’d ever actually tell that story.</p><p>Senior year Stiles and Danny got into Stanford together. Jackson decided to go to a school on the east coast. It would be hard to be away from his best friend, but the change would be good for him. He never really felt at home in California. He promised Danny that they would stay in touch over skype.</p><p>Ever since the soulmate reveal, the one thing Jackson had been ignoring were the judgemental glares of Lydia. He knew she disapproved of how he dealt with everything, but it was working for him, really! </p><p>When she found out he was moving to New York she shook her head and muttered “coward” under her breath. His heart twisted when he heard that word, but he kept pushing forward. It was all he could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles and Danny had decided to spend the night before move in together. Once they got to the dorms and had to deal with roommates and class/homework schedules it wasn’t likely they would have much alone time in the bedroom. They had also decided not to room together because they would end up having way too much sex and they both wanted to get good grades.</p><p>The next morning Danny helped the sheriff move Stiles into his dorm and once he was settled he helped Danny’s parents move him in. Once his family left, Stiles unpacking Danny’s clothes into the closet as Danny made the bed. Things were going well, it was actually quite domestic.</p><p>Well, they were going well until Danny’s roommate came in and the first thing out of his mouth was, “Oh my god you’re hot.”</p><p>Stiles froze and he could see Danny freeze as well out of the corner of his eye. Whatever Danny said next would seal the deal that this guy was Danny’s soulmate and Stiles would get his heart broken again. Rather than stick around for whatever Danny was going to say, Stiles opted to run out of the room holding back his tears.</p><p>He made it back to his dorm room before he fully broke down. It looked like while he was gone his roommate had moved in, but was thankfully absent at the moment. Shortly after he collapsed on his bed there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Go away!” Stiles yelled.</p><p>He heard the door opening which reminded him that in his dramatic entrance he forgot to lock it behind him. He felt the bed dip and looked over and saw Danny.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” Danny said.</p><p>“You should.” Stiles managed to say through the tears.</p><p>“Why? I’m happy with you.”</p><p>“But you deserve a soulmate.” Stiles pleaded, “I know what it’s like to have your soulmate reject you and it sucks. I don’t want anyone to go through that. I was lucky to have you these past few years, but I always knew I’d have to let you go at some point.”</p><p>“We’ll take it slow.” Danny promised, “I want you to stay in my life, and I know this will be hard.”</p><p>“I love you, Danny. Now you get your man.”</p><p>It broke his heart to watch Danny leave, but he knew it was for the best. He’d get to know Danny’s soulmate and they’d all be friends. Maybe he’d even meet someone who was soulmateless like he was and they could ride off into the sunset together.</p><p> </p><p>It turned out his roommate and Danny’s roommate/soulmate were twin brothers, which caused the four of them to hang out almost all the time. It was hard at first, but Stiles was determined to push through the awkward until he could actually enjoy time with his new friends. All in all it took about half the semester to get to that point and it was well worth it.</p><p>Ethan, Danny’s soulmate, was really sweet and funny. He and Danny were perfect together. Stiles’ roommate, Aiden, was gruffer than his brother, but underneath it all he was a secret nerd, so he and Stiles would have movie nights together which he was sworn to secrecy about.</p><p>Their second year Danny and Ethan got an apartment together. They asked Stiles and Aiden if they wanted to move in, too, but neither of them wanted to hear all the sex the other two would undoubtably have. So Stiles and Aiden roomed together again on campus.</p><p>That same year Lydia came to visit them and it turned out Aiden was her soulmate, so Stiles ended up fifth wheeling for the duration of her visit and even ended up sleeping on Ethan and Danny’s couch on more than one occasion.</p><p>He was glad all his friends were getting their happily ever after, but Stiles just wanted to have his own. He didn’t want to date anyone, though, because that would most likely end up just like his relationship with Danny did.</p><p>There was a girl his third year that was interested. They would silently flirt in class or across the quad, but when he finally got up the courage to approach her, his first words didn’t match her mark and she just walked away. He stopped flirting after that.</p><p>He ended up graduating as the valedictorian since he didn’t have any distractions. His degree in forensic science made him a desirable candidate for just about any police precinct and he had his pick of anywhere he wanted to be.</p><p>He settled on San Francisco. It was close enough to Beacon Hills that he could visit his dad, but it was far enough away that he wouldn’t constantly be surrounded by reminders of his dramatic romantic history. He settled into a cozy one room apartment and quickly learned all the best coffee shops and take out restaurants. He was finally content with where he was in life.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson’s move to New York was a little rocky. His parents were too busy with work to help him move in, so he was on his own. When he got to the dorms he didn’t bother unpacking because he knew he wanted to join a fraternity. He had done some research prior to getting to campus and decided he wanted to join Alpha Beta Omega. The guys in that frat were considered top dogs on campus and since he had always been the top dog knew it would be the perfect fit.</p><p>He went to the initial party where potential pledges introduce themselves and hope to be chosen. While he was there he met two guys in the fraternity named Boyd and Isaac and they introduced him to Derek, the president. His conversations with them went well and he was confident he would get to pledge.</p><p>He was proven right and he went through the hell that was, well, hell week. He cleaned the bathroom with a toothbrush and streaked across campus and well as a bunch of other weird or gross things they made the pledges do.</p><p>Once hell week was over he officially moved into the Alpha Beta Omega house. It was nice to be a part of a brotherhood. Most of high school had been lonely for him, but he had to admit that was partially his own fault.</p><p>He did well in school, made sure he got all his homework done and he studied for his exams, but what he was most focused on were the parties. He became ABOs top drinker. He never turned down a challenge and always won beer pong, no matter how drunk he was. He would often black out, waking up the next morning with some sorority chick in his bed.</p><p>It was after one such drunken night that he woke up to find himself entwined with Isaac in his bed. The other man’s morning wood was in his ass crack, subtly moving as Isaac grinded a little in his sleep.</p><p>Jackson slowly removed himself from the bed and Isaac’s grip, happy to see that the movement didn’t wake the other man. Jackson made it to the bathroom without anyone seeing and assessed the damage. He had hickeys on his neck, his chest, and… his back? He also parted his ass cheeks and found a mess of dried lube and cum. So they apparently hadn’t used protection last night.</p><p>Jackson quickly showered to clean all of that up and then snuck into his room where he did his best to cover all his hickeys. Damn, Isaac sure did use his mouth. When he decided it was as good as it was going to get, he went down to the kitchen to make his greasy, post-hangover breakfast.</p><p>Derek was the only other guy in the kitchen and he took one look at the hickeys on Jackson’s neck and burst out laughing.</p><p>“Isaac really did a number on you last night.”</p><p>“You know?” Jackson gasped.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Derek started, “Every time you’d get drunk at a party you would start flirting with Isaac. He never thought you were being serious since you never showed interest when sober. You’d flirt with him until he flat out turned you down and you’d find some chick to fuck instead. But last night, you were really begging him to go upstairs with you and you whispered something in his ear and then both of you disappeared upstairs before any of us could blink. Boyd ended up in my room because of the sock on his door.”</p><p>Jackson blushed. No one had ever told him about all the times he had come on to Isaac. It was almost the end of freshman year and no one had said anything. He also had never shown interest in a guy before and now he’d bottomed for one?</p><p>In the middle of his identity crisis, Isaac entered the kitchen. Derek gave them both a wink before leaving.</p><p>“I understand if this was a one time thing.” For some reason it hurt to hear Isaac say that. The two of them had been close this past year and he didn’t like to see his friend hurting.</p><p>Jackson looked at Isaac. He was admittedly an attractive guy and drinking lowered a person’s inhibitions. It didn’t create new personality traits or desires.</p><p>“What if it’s not?” Jackson asked after a long pause, “What if… I don’t know. We become friends with benefits, or something?”</p><p>Isaac smiled, “I’d like that.”</p><p>Through sophomore and junior year the two would fuck like rabbits. When it first started, Jackson would need at least one drink in him, but he never got blackout drunk again. Isaac told him that if that happened there would be no sex that night, and Jackson loved sex.</p><p>It took about a year before Jackson was comfortable bottoming again, but he found he really enjoyed it, but he still liked topping, too. Jackson was happy. He was pretty much sober and had as much sex as he wanted and he was even doing better in his course work.</p><p>It all came crashing down senior year when Derek’s younger sister started attending school there. Derek had graduated already, but asked the frat to keep an eye on her and make sure no one hurt her. They all took that job very seriously.</p><p>One day Cora cornered Isaac and asked why all the ABO guys were following her. It turned out the two were soulmates and Jackson was out a fuck buddy. He decided to take his extra time and put it toward studying for the LSATs. He ended up with a 175 and got into Stanford for law school. It would be weird being back in California, but he’d have a better chance at a good internship if he was near his dad’s law firm.</p><p>When he was packing up his room one of the freshmen, Liam, gave him an envelope that had been delivered that day. He opened it to find a wedding invitation for Danny’s wedding. His heart clenched thinking of Danny marrying Jackson’s soulmate, but then he noticed something. The other name on the card wasn’t Stiles, it was some dude named Ethan.</p><p>What the hell happened to Stiles?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson hated himself for it, but he was determined to ruin this wedding. Who did Danny think he was, breaking Stiles’ heart like that. He and Stiles were the perfect pair and now he was going to marry some random dude that he never told Jackson about? They were best friends and if this guy were Danny’s soulmate then Jackson would have heard about it.</p><p>Being back in California made it easy for him to attend the wedding and when the day came he made sure to put on his best suit. He may be about to make a mess but that didn’t mean he had to look like one.</p><p>His plan was simple: he would arrive early, find Danny, get him alone, yell at him and maybe even smack some sense into him. Then he would figure out where Stiles was and bring him a pint of ice cream so he can properly mourn his ex’s wedding day.</p><p>With one last check in the mirror he left his studio apartment for the wedding. On the drive over he almost talked himself out of it multiple times, but he was too full of righteous indignation to listen to the smaller, more logical part of his brain. He arrived at the venue and walked up to the first person he saw.</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m looking for Danny.”</p><p>The man turned around and… it was Stiles? What the hell?</p><p>“Jackson?” Stiles gasped, “Danny didn’t tell me you were on the guest list.”</p><p>“You’re at your ex boyfriend’s wedding?” Jackson asked.</p><p>“Dude, I’m in the wedding,” Stiles explained, “I’m the best man! Well, I’m Danny’s best man. Ethan’s twin brother, Aiden, is his best man. Actually, funny story. Aiden is actually-”</p><p>“How are you okay with this?” Jackson interrupted.</p><p>“Okay with what?” Stiles seemed genuinely confused about what Jackson was saying.</p><p>“How are you okay with Danny leaving you for someone who isn’t even his soulmate?”</p><p>Stiles took a small step back as if Jackson had physically hit him.</p><p>“They are soulmates and if you hadn’t dropped off the grid after we graduated you would know that!” Stiles yelled, “And yeah, it was hard at first, but I actually stuck around and didn’t let the awkwardness rule my life. They are my best friends. It’s your own fault that I’m the best man and you aren’t. You made your bed, now you have to lie in it.”</p><p>Stiles stormed off and Jackson was left gaping after him. What he said wasn’t entirely wrong. After moving to New York, Danny had tried to get in contact a few times, but Jackson didn’t want to hear about how happy he was with Stiles, so he just deleted all the messages without reading them. In hindsight, it wasn’t his best moment. Then he got so caught up in Isaac that he completely forgot to make any effort on his own. In all honesty it was a wonder he was invited to the wedding at all.</p><p>The other guests slowly started to arrive, so he found a seat in the ceremony space. Lydia soon joined him as did Scott and Allison. The couple were just as wrapped up in each other as ever, never having moved on from the honeymoon stage. Lydia, however, was her usual judgemental self, but this time he knew he deserved to be on the receiving end of her cold shoulder.</p><p>The ceremony was nice and he could really see how much Danny and Ethan loved each other. He could also see how happy Stiles was for them. There wasn’t even a hint of jealousy. Looking at him standing up there made something stir within himself. He wasn’t sure what it was, but one thing was for sure, confidence and happiness were good looks on Stiles.</p><p>At the reception he felt out of place. He was placed at the same table as Scott, Allison, and Lydia, but all three of them ignored him all through dinner. When the dancing started the couple was on the floor together right away and Lydia was dancing with the other twin. Huh, that must have been what Stiles was about to start babbling about when he interrupted him.</p><p>He was left alone at his table like a loser. However, Danny wouldn’t let him stay alone for long. The groom came to join him not that long after the dancing started. He looked really good in his white tux. It complemented his skin well and provided a good foil to his husband’s black tux.</p><p>“You should ask him to dance” was the first thing Danny said when he sat down.</p><p>“Ask who to dance?” Jackson obviously knew who he was talking about, but wanted to be deliberately obtuse. Based on Danny’s expression it wasn’t that hard to figure out.</p><p>“He’s single, you know?” Danny tried again.</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“So what?!” Danny asked, “He’s your soulmate! Go try and make up for the years you fought the bond.”</p><p>“Just like I told you in high school, it’s a platonic bond.” Jackson knew that wasn’t true, but he was nothing if not stubborn. Once he dug his heels in there was no getting him to change his mind.</p><p>“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Danny stated, “Why did you even come if it wasn’t to make up with Stiles?”</p><p>“Do you really want to know?” Danny nodded.</p><p>“I came here to hurt you.” After seeing Danny’s confused look he continued, “I didn’t know you met your soulmate. All I knew was you weren’t marrying Stiles. I was going to break your nose for hurting him and then figure out where he was and give him some ice cream or something.”</p><p>Danny started laughing. It wasn’t a quiet laugh either, but a full belly laugh that got the attention of nearby guests.</p><p>“And you still believe he’s just your platonic soulmate?”</p><p>Jackson had to give him that one. After four years of not seeing Stiles, it was a pretty extreme reaction.</p><p>“Just ask him to dance.” Danny insisted.</p><p>“I don’t want to give him false hope.”</p><p>“False hope?” Danny echoed, “You just showing up gives him hope. The way you’ve been looking at him all night gives him hope. It’s up to you to make sure it isn’t false.”</p><p>Had he really been looking at Stiles enough for the other man to notice? He looked across the room to where Stiles was dancing with Mrs. McCall and realized he had been. Showing up at this wedding had been the game changer he’d been avoiding for six years.</p><p>He stood up and straightened out his suit coat. </p><p>“How do I look?” He asked Danny.</p><p>“You look great,” Danny smiled, “Go get him!”</p><p>Jackson let out a breath and walked across the room to Stiles.</p><p>“May I cut in?” He asked when he arrived.</p><p>Mellisa was about to step away, but Stiles responded, “No.”</p><p>Both Mellisa and Jackson looked taken aback.</p><p>“You think you can just ignore what we are to each other for six years and then come waltzing back into my life?” Stiles asked, “You’re going to have to work harder than that.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to show you I’m working hard if you won’t give me a chance?” Jackson asked.</p><p>Stiles gave him a long, assessing look.</p><p>“Look, I know I messed up,” Jackson pleaded, “I was a homophobic jerk and I’m sorry you got stuck with me. You deserve so much better than what I can give you. But I want to try. If you want me to go, I will and I won’t contact you. But if you choose to contact me, wherever I am, I’ll come running.”</p><p>“I think you’ve earned a dance.” Mellisa said before walking away.</p><p>Just then the music changed to a slow song.</p><p>“Did I?” Jackson asked, “Earn a dance, I mean?”</p><p>“Alright, one dance,” Stiles relented, “But this means nothing about my thoughts on you and me.”</p><p>“I’ll take it.” Jackson smiled. It was more than he could have ever expected.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles wasn’t sure what was happening. He was at his ex-boyfriend’s wedding, dancing with the soulmate who rejected him. What happened in Jackson’s life to make him change like this? Why did Jackson even show up at the wedding in the first place? It was all very confusing and Stiles wasn’t sure he could process all of it.</p><p>When the song was over, Stiles excused himself and retreated to one of the bathrooms. He leaned against the door and let the tears fall. They weren’t tears of sadness, but there were just so many overwhelming and repressed feelings fighting to come to the surface in that moment.</p><p>It had been nice dancing with Jackson. It felt right! But he couldn’t allow himself to go down that path because with Jackson came inevitable heartache. A knock came to the bathroom door.</p><p>“Stiles, are you in there?” Came Lydia’s voice.</p><p>Stiles moved off the door and opened it for her. She came in and enveloped him in a big hug.</p><p>“I saw you guys dancing and I asked Danny what the hell he was thinking about all of this.” Lydia said. It was clear she was as upset about the whole situation as he was, “Despite my dislike of how this went down, I think Jackson is genuinely ready to start a relationship with you.”</p><p>“What the hell are you saying, Lydia?” Stiles yelled, “This is Jackson we’re talking about! He would barely acknowledge my presence after we found out we were soulmates. He pushed Danny at me and acted like one of the worst fake allies out there. He moved to the other end of the country just to get away from me, Lyds!”</p><p>“I know and that sucked,” Lydia relented, “He was the biggest jerk to you and you have every right to reject him now. There’s part of me that thinks you should. But that was four years ago. Danny said Jackson came to this wedding to make sure you were okay. Aiden even said he looked familiar. We went through social media and it turns out through college Jackson was seeing a friend of Aiden’s. A guy friend.”</p><p>“Oh, so he couldn’t have his sexual awakening with his soulmate? He had to find some random guy to bang?”</p><p>“You deserved you much better-”</p><p>“Fuck that!” Stiles yelled, “Obviously I deserved better. Everyone deserves better than that! Growing up with this stupid soul mark I knew things were going to be bad, but this is worse than I ever imagined. I wish I had never met Jackson FUCKING Whittemore!”</p><p>Stiles knew he was yelling loudly and he didn’t care. Let everyone at the wedding hear what was going on. Jackson deserved whatever embarrassment would come from this.</p><p>“I think I need to go home,” Stiles said, more quietly this time, “Tell Danny and Ethan goodbye for me.”</p><p>“Of course, Stiles.”</p><p>When he left the bathroom he saw Jackson standing in the hallway. He didn’t know how much Jackson had heard and he didn’t care. He pushed past his soulmate, slamming their shoulders together like Jackson used to do before this clusterfuck started. He got in his jeep and drove to his apartment. Thankfully he had a fresh pint of chocolate ice cream in the freezer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson wanted to give up, but he knew he couldn’t. No matter what could happen between him and Stiles, he needed to make up for being such an asshole in the past. In truth, he really did live up to that soul mark.</p><p>The week following the wedding his classes flew by in a haze as he contemplated what he could do to win Stiles’ trust. In all honesty he knew he didn’t deserve the man’s trust but he had to do something.</p><p>Normally he would go to Danny for advice, but Danny was on his honeymoon. This left one person he could ask, and he really didn’t want to go there, which is why he was contemplating just giving up and being single for the rest of his life. But he couldn’t do that to Stiles. He decided to suck it up and hit the contact name on his phone.</p><p>“I was wondering when you would call.” Lydia said when she answered the phone, “Trying to win him over?”</p><p>“I just want to make up for… everything.” And that was the truth. He wasn’t going to force Stiles into a relationship because of some words that were written on them, but Stiles deserved better than what he got the past six years.</p><p>“He works long hours and often forgets to eat. I’ll text you the address.” Lydia said before she hung up.</p><p>That actually went a lot better than he had been hoping. Now all he had to do was feed Stiles as often as he could. That wouldn’t be too hard. He looked at his class schedule to figure out what days he’d be able to drop off lunch and what days he could (hopefully) take Stiles out, once he was willing to spend time with Jackson. He wasn’t counting on that second part, though.</p><p>Now that he had a plan and the schedule was worked out, he just had to figure out what to bring Stiles. It’s not like he’d kept tabs on Stiles’ favorite foods over the years and even if he had there was a possibility of that changing. He didn’t want to run the risk of bringing something Stiles would hate, so he had to play it safe. </p><p>Jackson thought he remembered Stiles saying something about how much he liked curly fries, so when Monday rolled around, Jackson ran to a dinner near Stiles’ workplace and ordered a cheeseburger, curly fries, and a vanilla milkshake. That should be enough of a safe bet that Stiles wouldn’t run him off just for food choice, so with that in mind he made his way over to the police labs.</p><p>There was a lot of security he had to go through, which was understandable. Eventually he reached a desk where they called Stiles up to meet him. When Stiles did appear it was first with his eyebrows knit in confusion and then a scowl.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Lydia said you sometimes forget to eat, so I brought you food.” Jackson held out the greasy bag and milk shake as a peace offering, “I was nearby so I thought I’d drop off some food and be on my way.”</p><p>When Stiles made no move to take the food, Jackson placed it on the counter of the desk.</p><p>“Have a good day, Stiles.” He gave a weak smile before turning around and leaving the lab. It had gone about as well as he had expected, but he still hoped for better. Maybe next time things would go differently.</p><p>The next day he decided to experiment with something homemade, but still universally loved. He made a batch of chicken noodle soup and a pitcher of homemade lemonade and carefully transported it to Stiles.</p><p>He went through security again and waited at the desk for Stiles. This time there was no confusion on his face, but only anger.</p><p>“Why are you doing this again?” Stiles asked, no he demanded.</p><p>“I made soup and it was too much for just me. Thought you’d like some.” Jackson shrugged and started walking away, “There’s lemonade, too!” He called over his shoulder. Again, it didn’t go well, but at least Stiles showed up. </p><p>Wednesday was his busy day, so he wasn’t able to bring Stiles any food that day, but on Thursday Jackson was craving Indian food. He got an order of curry for himself, but he didn’t know how well Stiles did with spices, so he got an order of butter chicken for him as well as a mango lassi.</p><p>When Stiles got to the desk the look of confusion was back.</p><p>“I thought you gave up after you didn’t show up yesterday.” Stiles stated.</p><p>“I didn’t give up, I just had classes,” Jackson explained, “This isn’t a trick, Stiles. I’m not trying to spend time with you or take your virtue or get close to you just to leave again. I’m just trying to be nice.”</p><p>Stiles nodded slowly, clearly considering what Jackson was saying, “What’d you bring this time?”</p><p>“I got you butter chicken and a mango lassi from the Indian place down the street.”</p><p>“I’ve never had it, but I’ll try anything once.” Jackson smiled.</p><p>After that day, Jackson received a text from Stiles with a list of all his favorite foods as well as a list of absolute no goes. With this list in mind, Jackson got a little more adventurous with his cooking. He tried to keep it a balance of Stiles’ favorites and introducing him to new things. However, after Jackson brought Stiles some sushi (which was Jackson’s favorite) Stiles texted him and asked him to never return with anything ever again. Jackson made up for it with a double order of curly fries.</p><p>Despite Jackson delivering food for almost two months now, they had never gotten past the few words exchanged when Jackson delivered the food or a text here and there when Stiles had a request or complaint. Jackson was fine with how things were progressing because he knew Stiles needed time to get used to Jackson being back in his life.</p><p> </p><p>After the wedding, Stiles’ life had gone into what he was now calling “the new normal.” Jackson was a near constant now as he showed up at the lab four days a week. It was a shock at first and it was unclear what Jackson’s motives were (he was not jumping into Jackson’s bed just because of some food) but he wasn’t going to turn down a free meal. And it was true he often forgot to eat at work.</p><p>After the first day Jackson brought food, Stiles called Lydia and let her have it. How dare she get involved in something she didn’t understand. She heard his rant at the wedding and knew how much he didn’t want this. But like always she talked him down and after hearing Jackson say why he was doing it, Stiles decided to let it go. Like he said before, free meal.</p><p>It was a strange routine they had gotten into and Stiles now took to meeting Jackson at the desk instead of being called down. His coworkers asked who the hot mystery man was, but Stiles kept that to himself. There was no use trying to explain their complicated relationship to people when he didn’t know how long this stasis would even last between them.</p><p>Stiles hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed the lunch time drop off until it stopped happening. It had been going well for about two months and then it seemed like Jackson just disappeared off the face of the earth. He didn’t show up, he didn’t answer texts or calls. He wouldn’t even respond to Danny or Lydia.</p><p>Stiles did something unethical (but normal for him) in response. He looked up Jackson’s address in the system and drove out to Stanford to see what the hell was going on. Jackson had promised he wasn’t going to weasel his way back into Stiles’ life just to pick up and leave again and yet that was exactly what he had done. When Stiles got his hands on him there was going to be hell to pay.</p><p>He pulled up to Jackson’s apartment building and was surprised to find there was nothing special about it. He would have expected the other man to have the penthouse of the nicest building or something, but it was just an average apartment building. If anything it looked old. The type of old that you just know gets too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter. It was not a place that screamed “Jackson Whittemore.”</p><p>He shook those thoughts out of his mind as he walked up to the building. He didn’t really have a plan as to how to get in. He didn’t really think buzzing up and saying, “I’m here to kick your butt for not bringing me food” was going to go over well. Thankfully as he approached the door someone was heading out and held the door open for him. Not the safest thing to do, but it really helped Stiles out.</p><p>He stopped in the hallway to take a few deep breaths and to remind himself why he was there. It wasn’t because he missed Jackson, but because Jackson broke a promise. Remembering it fueled the anger within him and he marched down the hallway and banged on Jackson’s door.</p><p>The door was opened by a bleary eyed looking Jackson who had to blink and shake his head to try and clear his vision.</p><p>“Stiles?” Jackson asked, sounding just as tired as he looked.</p><p>“Yes Stiles!” He said, pushing past Jackson into the apartment, “And Stiles hates you so much right now!” He tried to keep his voice stern without moving into yelling territory. He looked around the apartment and saw it was pretty messy and there were gigantic law books strewn about everywhere.</p><p>“Is this a dream?” Jackson yawned.</p><p>“No this is not a dream. Where have you been?” Stiles demanded. Jackson gave him a puzzled look in response.</p><p>“You promised you wouldn't leave.” Stiles whispered, fighting back tears. He was not going to show emotion. He didn’t care about Jackson. He didn’t!</p><p>“Stiles, I-” Whatever Jackson was going to say was cut off by Stiles lips. The kiss was a clashing of lips, teeth, and tongues. Nothing like the pleasantness that was supposed to come with kissing your soulmate for the first time. Stiles started to tug at Jackson’s shirt but was stopped when Jackson pulled away.</p><p>“Stiles-” He started, but was interrupted again.</p><p>“I need this, Jacks.” Stiles didn’t know what it was he needed exactly. His mind was a mess of emotions and he didn’t know how to deal with any of it. He didn’t know why he was acting this way. He just knew he needed and he needed it to be Jackson.</p><p>“Okay.” Jackson said and then they were back at it just as fiercely as before. They ended up on Jackson’s bed with Jackson under Stiles and Stiles planned to keep him there as long as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson woke up feeling delightfully sore. He still didn’t know quite what happened last night, but he wasn’t about to complain. He and Stiles were finally on track to start a relationship. He rolled over to face the opposite side of the bed only to find it empty. He reached over and found the sheets and pillow cold. Stiles had been gone for a while.</p><p>Jackson got up and put on a pair of boxers. He wandered into the kitchen, hoping to find Stiles making breakfast for the two of them, but there was no one else in his apartment. He took a look around and grimaced at how bad he let everything get. He decided to distract himself by cleaning up a little.</p><p>He had just grabbed his laundry basket and started collecting his dirty clothes when there was a knock on the door. Jackson absolutely did not drop the basket and run to the door. He opened it and said, “Stiles!” Only it wasn’t Stiles.</p><p>Lydia hit him with her purse, “What the hell did you do?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Stiles called me mid panic attack. It took way too long to calm him down,” Lydia stated, “When he finally was coherent enough all I could get out of him was that he went to see you. So I’ll ask again, what did you do?”</p><p>“He showed up last night super mad,” Jackson started, “I don’t even know what he was mad about. Then he started crying and he kissed me. I let him take the lead because I didn’t want to pressure him into anything, but we slept together. I was going to make us breakfast.” He said the last sentence so quietly he wasn’t sure that she heard, but with the way her expression softened he knew she did.</p><p>“You are both idiots.” She said with way more affection than those words warranted, “Why did you go radio silent last week?”</p><p>“I had finals,” Jackson explained, “Law School finals are no joke. It consumed my every waking hour, even hours I should have been sleeping.”</p><p>“That explains why this place looks so destitute,” Lydia commented as her eyes did a quick sweep of the room, “Here’s what we’re going to do: You are going to write a letter apologizing for the misunderstanding. I will deliver it to him and whether he reads it or not is his decision. Then you are going to start your meal train again and you are never to speak to him about what happened last night until he is ready to talk about it. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Completely!” Jackson exclaimed, “I’ll do anything to win him back… or win him at all… I’m not entirely sure where we stood, but I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“Good. Now don’t disappear without an explanation again. Stiles has lost too many loved ones to take things like this lightly.” With that, Lydia left and Jackson was alone with his thoughts.</p><p>He picked up his laundry basket and slowly started picking up his clothes again. It made sense that Stiles would have a fear of abandonment. Stiles’ mom died before Jackson had even met Stiles. Then Jackson rejected him and moved to the opposite side of the country and pushed him into a relationship with someone else who ended up leaving Stiles when his own soulmate showed up. Who’s to say Jackson wouldn’t end up rejecting and leaving him again?</p><p>Now Jackson was kicking himself for not thinking of this sooner. If he had just told Stiles he had to focus on finals he would have understood, but Jackson got distracted and left his soulmate in the back of his mind again. He really was an asshole.</p><p>His apartment was cleaned and tidied much sooner than he had expected, Jackson had an entire day to come up with a plan. Step one was to write the letter and get it to Lydia so she could get it to Stiles before Monday. Writing the letter actually took a lot longer than the cleaning did. Ten drafts later he ended up with what he thought was the perfect letter… or at least as good as he was going to get on his current time table.</p><p>He started the drive to Lydia’s place before he got an idea. He decided to change course and ended up in front of Stiles’ apartment. He debated buzzing up, but knew Lydia was right that Stiles was probably too raw to see him. Thankfully the mailboxes were accessible and he found the one with Stiles number and jammed the note in so it would stay, but stuck out of the bottom. It was the best it was going to be. If he let his perfectionism win out this time then he would never even talk to Stiles again.</p><p>When he got home he started cooking. He didn’t want his “I’m sorry” lunch to be take out curly fries again. He needed to think harder. Then he remembered. Stiles said he hadn’t had a pierogi since he was a kid and that his mom would make them all the time. Jackson just had to figure out how to make pierogies and he was all set!</p><p>Well, he thought he was all set until he actually looked up how to make authentic pierogies. This was going to be hard, but Stiles was worth it. He set to work trying to make the best batch. He also invited Danny and Ethan over for a taste test. It was all going to work out just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely nothing was fine. Stiles slept with Jackson Fucking Whittemore! He slept with a man who was supposedly his soulmate, but had a track record of being the worst person on the planet. And Stiles slept with him.</p><p>He didn’t even know why he did it. He had been so furious at Jackson for disappearing again, but then when he had the man right there… It just happened. He needed it to happen. And now he and Jackson slept together and there is nothing concrete between them, so Jackson could just run off again with another piece of Stiles soul.</p><p>Lydia said she would handle it after she talked him down from his panic attack, but he had no idea what that meant. Was she going to tell Jackson to get lost? Did Stiles even want that? He didn’t know.</p><p>On Monday he arrived at work with his mind still in a haze. He moved through his tasks on autopilot and when he was called down to the front desk he didn’t even think about it. He should have expected to see Jackson there, but in his defense it had been a while since the other man showed up with lunch.</p><p>“Thought you might want some perogies today.” Jackson said with a smile, as if the previous weekend hadn’t happened, “I’m done with finals, so no more school conflicts until January. I do still have work, but I made sure I have your lunch time free so I can make sure you eat something.”</p><p>“Um, yeah,” Came Stiles’ eloquent response, “Thank you?”</p><p>The mention of finals was like an olive branch, Stiles realized. The reason he had been MIA.</p><p>“I also wanted to give you these,” Jackson held out a key ring with two keys on them, “They’re for my place. I’ve never been the best at communication, especially when I’m stressed. So if I ever drop off the map, feel free to come yell at me or something… You can come by other times too.” The last part was much quieter than the rest, as if he were embarrassed to say it or he was scared of Stiles' reaction. He couldn’t tell which.</p><p>“Okay.” Stiles nodded as he took the keys, not fully processing what was happening.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Stilinski!” Jackson called as he left.</p><p>“You have a good one there.” The desk worker commented. Stiles was so stuck in his own thoughts he hadn’t even realized who was working today.</p><p>He moved to the break-room and opened the tupperware and saw almost perfect perogies. He hadn’t had any since his mom got sick and they had been his favorite. Jackson cared enough to take the time to learn how to make them.</p><p>He tasted one and it brought back all the memories of watching his mom in the kitchen all day as she made a batch and eating them as a family later that night. He missed his mom so much.</p><p>This was not an easy food to make, so he knew Jackson must actually be invested this time around. For months Jackson had been putting effort into their relationship and letting Stiles take the lead, so now it was time for Stiles to do something in return.</p><p>The rest of the week he didn’t let on that anything was different. He and Jackson would talk briefly when he brought the food and Stiles would text a comment or two on the food, but never commented on the perogies.</p><p>On Saturday, Stiles gathered up all the tupperware he had accumulated through Jackson’s drop offs and made his way to Jackson’s apartment. He let himself in and heard the shower running, so he just took his shoes off by the door and went into the kitchen and started unloading the tupperware.</p><p>He was about halfway through when he heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door open. Stiles didn’t bother to turn around and just kept rummaging through the tupperware as if he did this every Saturday.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Came an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>Stiles turned around and saw a very attractive, curly haired, blond guy standing there in just a towel.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” Stiles said, his expression hardened and he crossed his arms. It was great that Jackson was good with his sexuality now, but why the hell was he bringing home strange men when he was trying to patch things up with him? God, Stiles hated Jackson, “Where’s Jackson?”</p><p>“He had to go talk to his parents this morning,” The guy responded, “That’s why I’m here.”</p><p>“That makes zero sense, dude.” Talk to his parents. Was Jackson serious with this guy? Were they all going to get dinner together? Was Jackson going to propose to this guy or something and he was just stringing Stiles along for fun? “I’m out of here. Tell Jackson I stopped by or don’t. I don’t fucking care anymore.</p><p>Stiles ran out of the apartment as fast as he could, leaving his shoes by the door. How could he be so stupid? Obviously Jackson wouldn’t want to be stuck with a loser like him. His parents would definitely approve of that Adonis back there.</p><p>For the third time in six months Stiles ended up back at his apartment eating out of a tub of ice cream, and this time he didn’t call anyone to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite how much Stiles wanted to be alone, Danny showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, dude?” Stiles asked after he let his friend in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isaac called me,” Danny responded, “He said there was some guy in Jackson’s apartment. I figured it was you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grunted in response as he flopped himself onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you checked your mail?” Danny asked. That had Stiles sticking his head back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while. I only ever get bills. Why?” Stiles asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was some sticking out. I grabbed it for you so it wouldn’t get lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grunted again. He had more important things to worry about than the mail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna tell me what happened at Jackson’s?” Danny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Isaac?” Stiles’ question was quiet. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted the answer. What he saw was answer enough, but he found himself asking anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s one of Jackson’s frat brothers. Yes, they slept together, but Isaac is now happy with his soulmate,” Danny explained, “Isaac was the first person he came out to and he needed that support today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, support for what?” Stiles asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check your mail, Stilinski!” Danny called as he left, leaving Stiles more confused than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got off the couch and went to the kitchen counter where Danny left the letter. There was no stamp or return address, just his name written on the front. He opened the letter and started to read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stiles,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not quite sure how to tell you exactly how I feel. Everything I say or do is going to feel like too little, too late. I was a jerk to you in high school and you didn’t deserve any of that. And neither did Danny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I left for college, I was trying to run away from myself more so than run away from you. My parents always had this image in mind of how my life would be and I went with that. I was going to be a lawyer with a female soulmate who would be a stay at home mom and we’d have a perfect, hollow family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took leaving to realize that was not what I wanted. I met someone at college who allowed me to be myself without judgement, but then he met his soulmate and I realized I wanted that; I wanted my soulmate. Then I got the invite to the wedding and I was determined to come back to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your reactions since I came back are completely valid. I will give you space, but I will never stop trying. I don’t think I can say ‘I love you’ yet, but I do care about you, deeply. The night we spent together meant everything to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to tell my parents that I’m gay. I’m also going to drop out of law school. I think culinary school is more my speed. At least you seem to like my cooking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure how my parents are going to react, so I’ve asked those closest to me to be with me this weekend in the aftermath. I would love it if you could be there, too. But if you still need space, I understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for letting me be me,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked at the note. When had Jackson left this? Why hadn’t he seen it earlier?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that guy was Jackson’s ex, but there was nothing going on between them, like with him and Danny. He felt guilty about overreacting, but how was he supposed to know? The only Jackson he knew was the high school version, but that was because Stiles hadn’t attempted getting to know Jackson again. This was all his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles got back in his car and drove over to Jackson’s and let himself in. He found Isaac, Danny, and Lydia all sitting in the living room, but no Jackson in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we know how it went?” Stiles asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all shook their heads and Stiles took a seat. They sat in silence for what felt like hours. Finally, the door opened and Jackson walked through. His face was blotchy and his eyes were red rimmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac arrived on Friday night. He would have come sooner, but wasn’t able to get off work. That was fine by Jackson since his confession wasn’t until Saturday, but the support was greatly appreciated. He also called Danny and Lydia to tell them about his plan, but he had yet to hear back from Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt to get no response from his letter, but that wouldn’t change what he was doing. He was coming out for himself. He was tired of hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about two hours to drive to Beacon Hills, so he left in the morning to get to their lunch appointment. When he arrived at the restaurant, Jackson saw the sheriff picking up some take out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sir.” Jackson greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson, it’s good to see you.” The sheriff smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure you’d feel that way.” Jackson wasn’t sure just how much the sheriff knew, but if he knew anything then he shouldn’t be happy to see Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and my son are both idiots,” He stated matter of factly, “You’ll work it out and then you’ll be my son-in-law. I don’t really want to rock the boat. Besides, from what I hear he’s the one causing the problems this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheriff gave him a wink and left the restaurant. Jackson took a seat at a nearby table and got lost in thought while he waited for his parents. He would have rather done this at home, where he could make them a meal and show them why he wanted to be a chef, but they insisted on eating out. It was just another way to keep him at arm's length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say the lunch was a disaster would be an understatement. Both of his parents were late and they were constantly on their phones, dealing with work. Jackson finally had to shout what he’d wanted to say and then he was berated for making a scene and for lying to them. They insisted he couldn’t be gay since he’d dated Lydia and that they wouldn’t pay for culinary school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already struggling to pay rent on his own without having to worry about school expenses. There was no way he would be able to survive if he was cut off, but he knew he had to. There was no way he was going to go back to pretending and he was not going to abandon Stiles again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned home he was in a zombie-like state. He barely registered who all was in his home. Stiles was up and enveloping Jackson in a hug before he was even fully in the room. He could tell that Stiles wanted to say something, but he was holding back for Jackson’s sake. Just him being here meant so much and that’s when the tears started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led Jackson to the middle of the couch and they all sat around him in some sort of puppy pile. It was a strange group, everyone had dated at least one person in the pile, but that didn’t matter. They were a sort of found family and would be there for each other. It was strangely beautiful and Jackson wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finally the last chapter! To be honest when I started writing it I didn't think it would be the end, but I honestly couldn't imagine a better ending for this story.</p><p>I hope you all like it and please leave comments/kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Jackson didn’t know quite what to do with himself. Christmas was coming up soon and he no longer had a family to spend it with. Then there was the matter of finances. With his current part time job as a law clerk he wouldn’t be able to afford both his apartment and culinary school. He also wasn’t sure he wanted to keep that job since he was no longer on the law track.</p><p>He looked around at his friends around him. They had all fallen asleep in the living room. He was comforted to see none of them had snuck out after he cried himself to sleep. He was even happier to see and feel Stiles curled up against his side. Honestly, as much as he loved having everyone there, it wouldn’t matter who was there as long as Stiles was at his side. The two had had their ups and downs, but hopefully this meant he was willing to try.</p><p>Jackson slowly extracted himself from the pile so as not to wake anyone up and he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He decided to make cinnamon apple pancakes. As he was getting the ingredients ready he heard movement behind him. He turned around and found Stiles in the doorway.</p><p>“Good morning.” Jackson greeted. It was kind of stilted. They hadn’t really had a chance to talk through everything with Jackson’s family drama taking the forefront. While Stiles was there, he still wasn’t sure where it left them. Was he there as a friend, or a soulmate?</p><p>“Morning,” Stiles responded, “Can I help?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. You can cut the apples.” Jackson offered.</p><p>Stiles moved the apples onto the cutting board and got started. They worked in a companionable silence and soon enough they could hear movement from the living room. By that point Jackson was cooking the pancakes and Stiles was setting the table. Jackson could really get used to mornings like this.</p><p>After they all sat down, Lydia got a serious expression on her face, “We need to talk about what the fall out looks like for your everyday life.”</p><p>Leave it to Lydia to bring up the unpleasant necessities. Jackson explained what being cut off meant for his financial situation.</p><p>“So I’ll probably have to take at least a year to save up for culinary school-”</p><p>“Or you could move in with me.” Stiles interrupted. Everyone stared at him, “What? I know my place isn’t big, but it’ll cut rent at least in half. In fact I don’t even need help with rent, so you could just pay utilities. There are probably a lot of culinary schools in San Francisco and  everyone else in our friend group is in a couple and I don’t think you want to deal with their sex noises.”</p><p>And now Jackson was thinking about Stiles’ sex noises. He didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded his consent to the idea. As far as he knew Stiles had a one bedroom… This was going to be interesting and based on Danny and Lydia’s knowing smirks they thought so, too. He wasn’t sure what Isaac knew about Stiles, so he couldn’t discern his reaction to the plan.</p><p>When breakfast was over Danny, Lydia, and Isaac all left, telling Jackson that if he needed anything they were just a phone call away. Stiles stayed to help him with packing and to figure out the logistics of living together.</p><p>“I guess you got my letter.” Was the first thing out of Jackson’s mouth when he and Stiles were alone.</p><p>“I did, thanks to Danny,” Stiles said, “I hardly ever check my mail. Look, Jackson, I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you since coming back. Neither of us are the same people we were in high school and I should give this new you a chance. I’ve been a real bitch to you since your return, so I’m sorry and I’ll try and be better from now on.”</p><p>“Well, you were only a bitch because of how much of an asshole I was to you,” Jackson conceded, “I guess that means our soul marks are accurate.” He laughed at that. He lived his whole life hating that mark, but it only showed him the truth.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But let’s put that all behind us. You are not that same asshole and I’m going to try to be less of a bitch.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Jackson smiled, “So how is living together going to work in that small apartment of yours?”</p><p>Stiles somehow managed to choke on air, “I hadn’t thought about that.” He said when he caught his breath, “Well… there is only one bed.”</p><p>Jackson smirked, “So does that mean we’re both acknowledging the soulmate thing at the same time?”</p><p>“I guess we are,” Stiles blushed through his response. It was going to be so much fun to see how often he could get Stiles flustered like that.</p><p> </p><p>After talking to both landlords and packing up all of Jackson’s stuff, he was officially moved into Stiles’ apartment. Once this lease was done they should probably find an apartment that suited both of them. The kitchen had virtually no counter space and he knew that was something Jackson needed.</p><p>They ended up selling most of Jackson’s furniture and putting it in his school fund. It was weird how seamlessly Jackson fit into Stiles life. He should have expected it with the whole soulmate thing, but they had been at odds with each other for so long it had been hard to imagine.</p><p>Up until this point they had been taking it slow; no sex and only goodbye kisses in the morning and when Jackson dropped off lunch. They were, however, talking a lot and actually getting to know each other. Even though they had only been living together for two weeks, Stiles could say he was already falling in love.</p><p>But now it was Christmas Eve and Stiles was ready to give Jackson his present. This wasn’t one he could give at the gift exchange with all their friends in the morning, this one was more personal. Jackson was working late, so Stiles had time to get everything ready.</p><p>When Jackson came home it was the sight of Stiles wearing a Santa hat on his head and a Christmas bow on his dick. Nothing else. Jackson blushed and stammered a little and Stiles smirked, finally he made the other man flustered instead of it being the other way around. Needless to say, this ended up being Stiles ultimate favorite Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>